What Were They Thinking, Having It In Paris?
by The Odd One95
Summary: A collaboration between Aonns02 and TheOddOne95. The Brotherhood of Evil was based in Paris. What were they thinking?
1. The Fun Begins!

**(Planning, and plotting. Here's a hint for the future: Never let the Odd One and Aonns do a collaboration. When our brains get together, things get MESSY.)**

"Billy, you've been cursing and grumbling for the past ten minutes. Shut. Up."

See-More and Billy Numerous had a glare off. "Well, gee, its not like Bitch Rouge practically just forced us to go with her and made us join the Brotherhood Of Evil, even though Jinx decided to go missing on us- oh wait, she did." Billy said, glaring through his sunglasses.

See-More lifted up his hand and opened his mouth, then closed it and slumped back into his chair. "I got nothin'." He grumbled.

"We aren't even allowed to go out sight-seeing! I mean, we are in freaking PARIS and we can't go SIGHT SEEING. What the hell is up with that?" Angel said, throwing up her arms in disgust.

Kyd Wykkyd glanced at his girlfriend. _'Angel, the HIVE Five just got practically kidnapped and you care about sight-seeing.'_

"Honey, I wasn't kidnapped. I actually volunteered because I THOUGHT Jinx would be here." She said back.

Billy scoffed. "Yeah, we ain't even allowed to do anythin'! I mean, at least we could get drunk-" Billy got a very mischievous smile on his face at this point. "Hey... what's stopping them from us getting drunk?"

"The fact that if we get caught committing any crime, we get frozen like the Titans?" See-More pointed out.

"Any of our friends legal yet?" Billy asked.

At that moment, Phobia passed by and glanced over at them. "Guys, why are you chilling behind the freezing machine?" She asked, eye brows raised.

The HIVE Five (plus Angel, minus Gizmo) grinned at each other. "Phobia, how old are you?" See-More asked cheekily.

Phobia looked at them oddly. "Twenty one... why?"

* * *

"No."

"Come ON, Phobia!"

"No."

"It's either that or we fake ID's."

"It's still no."

The woman scowled at the now pleading HIVE. "I'm not going to buy alcohol just so you damn minors can have some fun!" Phobia growled, crossing her arms.

"Phobia. We are as bored as hell. You can't deny this either. Please? I'll help pay..." See-More tried giving her the puppy eye. Phobia sighed. "Fine. I'll take a collection of money. If anyone asks me questions while I'm out buying a lot of booze, I'll use my powers on them."

* * *

The HIVE Five and Angel sat in the same spot they'd been all day, completely bored. "Man, when is she getting' back with that booze!" Billy finally yelled, breaking the silence that had been hanging over them.

"It's right here." A voice said testily. They all whirled around to see Phobia standing behind them. She scowled at them and gestured at all the brown bags she was holding. "If you don't help me with these, I'll take them all back."

"Hoowee!" Billy yelled happily as he and See-More jumped up to take some of the bags from the villainess. "Now we're talkin'!"

"Quiet down!" Angel hissed at him. "We're screwed if we get caught." Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow at her. "Not like that Kyd." She said, rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately, the HIVE Five weren't the only ones who happened to be bored.

* * *

"Hey, where'd the HIVE Five go?" Cheshire asked while fiddling with her claws. "Beats me, smiley." Red X replied, trying to subtly listen in on the main Brotherhood's conversation. "Stop calling me that! And don't bother trying to listen in, I tried, and Madam Red nearly broke my nose."

Red X grumbled a couple complaints, then they saw Phobia walk pass with a couple of brown bags. "Whoever follows her quieter gets sixty dollars." Red X said, getting up and beginning to silently stalk her. "Red! Oh fine, not like there is anything else to do while the adults have all the fun." Cheshire grumbled, standing up and following the green woman.

When they found out what was going on, Red X grinned. "These guys are smarter than what we give them credit for..." He whispered. Cheshire nodded... and stepped out in sight. "Hello, HIVE." Billy yelped and duplicated into six. "What, you think I'm a snitch or something? I'm not. Red X, on the other hand..." "Bitch." Red X grumbled, stepping into view and glaring at the grinning mask.

Phobia glared at the two. "What do you want?" "We want to party." Cheshire said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This is our booze, you two. Get someone else!" Angel said, hiding the brown bags behind her. Cheshire's grin grew under her mask. "Okay, lets put it this way, Angie." "Don't call me Angie!" "Yeesh, sorry. It isn't too much fun partying with only six. There are quite a few bored younger kids here. See where I'm going?"

Mammoth slowly smiled. "That I think that Phobia is going to make another run for alcohol?" "Exactly." Cheshire said. Phobia groaned.

* * *

After yet _another_ beer run, Phobia walked back into the room with another arm full of paper bags that were slightly blocking her view. "Hurry up and take these." She snapped, not caring who did it.

There was a cheer and she noticed that there were a lot more voices than there were before. As See-More and Mammoth relieved her of the alcohol, Phobia looked around the room to see a few new faces. Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, XL Terrestrial, Gizmo, Adonis, Kitten, Fang, Control Freak, Private Hive, Malchior, and, oddly, Cinderblock.

Phobia looked at See-More with a confused look. "Okay, I can understand these other guys, but why the hell is Cinderblock here?"

See-More shrugged his shoulders. "Because he's big, dumb, and he won't ask questions when I tell him to keep an eye out for the Brotherhood."

Phobia looked mildly impressed. "Huh. Smart thinking." Then she glanced at Gizmo, who was grumbling something along the lines of idiotic teens, and scowled. "I know I just went and bought a bunch of alcohol for a bunch of minors, but I seriously draw the line about letting someone _that_ young drink." She said, gesturing at the kid genius.

A Billy clone glanced over at the tech whiz and grinned. "Aw don't worry about him. He won't be drinkin' anything. He just started complaining when he found out we were doin' this without him." "And I have every right to be, you junk munching jerks!" Gizmo said, shaking his fist and sipping his Capri Sun. "Cut it, squirt, or I'll squish you!" Adonis said. "You couldn't squish me if I was the size of an ant!" "You aren't that far off from that..." Cheshire trilled.

Johnny just grabbed a beer. "Guys, quit the arguing and lets party!"

The party goers yelled and began heading for the alcohol. Angel nodded at XL Terrestrial and he turned on the music.

_**'IF YOUR NOT DRUNK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET READY TO GET F***ED UP!'**_

Phobia groaned. "What have I done?"

**The Odd One: Bye byes, remember to review!**

**Aonns: If you don't, the muses will get you!**


	2. Billy Outdrinks Adonis no shock there

**Aonns: Muahahahaha! Hello all and welcome back!**

**Odd One: Yeah, we kinda goofed last chapter. Apparently, you can buy alcohol at eighteen in Paris. Lets just say the group is rather... ignorant. And so are the authors. **

Phobia groaned. "What have I done?"

Next to her, Gizmo let snorted. "Tch. It's your own stinking fault."

Phobia glared at him. "Go back to drinking your juice kid." Gizmo glared back at her, but went back to his juice anyway, trying to ignore all the noise the others were making.

Across the room, a couple of Billy's were seeing who could drink the fastest. Around them, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, and See-More were cheering them on. "Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink." They chanted. Then finally, the first Billy finished his drink before the others. "Hoowee!" He crowed. "Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!" He grinned at the other Billy's. "I win boys!"

The other clones stopped their chugging to glare at him. "No way!" One of them said. "You cheated." The Billy that won kicked his feet up on a box near him. "Now don't go bein' sore losers. I'm just too good."

"You call that drinking?" A buff voice said. The small group turned around to see Adonis standing behind them with a challenging look on his face. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" See-More asked his friends. Mammoth and Billy grinned and nodded at him. "Drink contest!" They shouted in unison.

Angel grabbed four large glasses and filled them all with vodka. "Whoever finishes first wins. And Billy, I am not loaning you pain meds for your hangover tomorrow. You either, Adonis." Adonis snorted. "I won't need it." "Shut up, mecha boy." Angel snapped.

See-More and Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the other two. "Whoever wins gets fifty bucks." See-More blurted out. "Deal." Adonis and Billy said, and Kyd merely nodded and projected mentally, **"I need to buy some more chocodiles anyway."**

By this time, XL Terrestrial and Cheshire had shown up to watch. Angel giggled. "Start!"

The four boys quickly began chugging the alcohol. Adonis obviously hadn't drunk too much before, because he was far behind in the first three seconds. On the other hand, Billy had been drinking since who knows when and was barely ahead of See-More and Kyd, who were also early drinkers.

The watchers were cheering them on. This attracted a newly jilted (again) Kitten's attention. "What is going on?" "Shush it, pink girl." Angel said, waving her hand at the girl. The two didn't exactly get along very well. Kitten just sniffed and watched.

Billy set down his glass, grabbed the bottle, refilled the glass, and began drinking that down. See-More and Kyd set their glasses down. Billy had the second one down and then Adonis had finished. He just stormed off. Billy fell off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

Red X just shook his head at the comedy act as he sipped his drink (before coming to Paris, he'd snuck into Titans Tower on a bet and stole one of his masks, which he was now wearing so he could drink). He watched as Phobia walked over to him with a glass of her own. "I'm seriously starting to regret this." She muttered.

Red X shrugged. "I'm not." He said cheekily, taking another drink from his glass.

Phobia rolled her eyes before downing her entire glass in one gulp. "Starting to feel better now." She said finally after she finished. But her good mood was ruined as Control Freak waddled up to her.

"Hey Phobia." He said, drooling slightly. "How's it going?"

Phobia shuddered. "Please tell me this fat nerd isn't hitting on me."

Red X was shaking with contained laughter. "I could but that'd be lying."

Control Freak didn't seem to be deterred by the conversation. He'd probably had a few drinks already. "So you wanna hang out somethime?" He said, his words starting to slur. Red X couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground laughing.

Phobia visibly cringed and stared at the nerdy villain, giving off the most intimidating aura she could. "I've had enough of this." She hissed.

Control Freak's eyes glazed over as Phobia's powers took hold over him. He grinned. "Hehehe. Deal." He pointed his remote at her, summoning his evil villains. "Go my minions and bring her to her knees!" He commanded. But they didn't budge. "Hey! I said get her!" Still nothing. He growled in frustration and kicked the robot in front of him. That triggered something. All at once, the movie villains he had created turned on him. "Uh, what are you doing?" Control Freak asked dumbly. The villains all took a step towards him. He started to sweat. But just as the villains were about to pounce on him, he felt something large and feathery knock him upside the head.

Phobia glared at Angel. "Why'd you do that? It was just about to get good."

Angel glared back. "Be nice. We can't have him running out of here and squealing just because you decided to scare the shit out of him."

Phobia glared a little longer before turning back to her drink. "Tch. He started it."

Control Freak rubbed his head and looked around confusedly. "Uh, what just happened?"

"Nothing." Angel chimed while handing him another beer. "Here. Have another drink."

Johnny glanced at the beer and slowly grinned. "Hey, Punk, remember when we played Circle of Death a while back?" He yelled. Punk nodded and said, "How could I forget, mate?" "Well, you were pretty out of it..." Punk rolled his eyes. "Shut up... let me guess, you want to play again?" "Course." Johnny jumped onto one of the hastily set up tables. "Hey, who wants to play Circle of Death!"

**The Odd One: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What, you didn't think we wouldn't do drinking games? If you want to see something in this story, review and tell us. HINT HINT.**

**Aonns: Remember to read and review! Please?**


	3. Circle of DEATH!

**(Hi guys!**

**Aonns: Sorry for the hold up!**

**Odd One: Me and Aonns got kinda busy... but here's the next chapter! Also, this is their 'house rules' for Circle of Death... so if they aren't correct, leave us the heck alone.)**

First one to actually get over there was, not surprisingly, Billy. Sure, he tripped over his feet a dozen times, but he got over there. Phobia was dragged over by Red X, complaining, "I don't play drinking games!" "You do now!" All and all the ones playing were Kitten, See-More, Mammoth, Cheshire, Johnny Rancid, Billy Numerous, Punk Rocket, Phobia, Red X, and Angel.

Johnny set down his deck of cards. "I'll go first." He decided. No one argued. He selected a card off the top and smirked. "Six. Three to Kitten, three to Angel." "Is there a REASON you only chose chicks?" See-More asked. "Maybe..." The girls glowered over their drinks.

Phobia grabbed a card and rolled her eyes. "An eight... hmm... I have never been pushed out a window." See-More, Billy, and Mammoth took drinks first. "Lemme guess... Jinx?" Cheshire asked. "Don't ever prank her during her time of the month. Enough said." See-More said, setting down his glass. Then Johnny took a drink. "When did you get pushed out a window?" Punk asked. "... don't ask."

Punk took his card next. His eyes lit up. "A nine! When a king is drawn, everyone loses a piece of clothing." He said gleefully. "Pervert." Phobia grumbled. Kitten drew next. "Oh come ON! Can you see the future!" Kitten shrieked, setting down a card.

A king.

Red X fell off his chair laughing. Angel rolled her eyes. "Well, its the rule." She took off her boots. Everyone ditched their shoes except for Kyd and Red X. Red X took off his mask and shook out his hair. "Well, not like any of you will remember what I look like." He pointed out. "You're Goth?" Phobia asked. Red X rolled his eyes. Kyd had removed his cowl and glared at Punk.

Billy grabbed a card. "Damn, a two. Two to Cheshire." He said. Cheshire politely snorted, but slid her mask up and took the drinks. "Wow... she's pretty hot without a mask." Punk stage whispered to Johnny. "Punk, you can't be that drunk... you've been sneaking drinks, haven't you?" Punk snickered. "Maaaaybeee..."

As Red X pulled a card, Malchior walked up to the group with a semi-curious look in his eyes. "What are you fools up to?" He asked.

Red X looked up at him. "Circle of Death." He answered simply. Then he grinned and flipped his card around, revealing a three. "You're up Mammoth."

The giant teen smirked as he picked up his three drinks. "What, that's it?" He downed the three in one gulp before giving out a loud belch.

"Interesting." Malchior said, the name having caught his attention. "How does one play this 'Circle of Death'?"

Red X smirked. "Want to join in?" He asked mischievously.

Malchior sat down next to the thief. "Very well then, let us play."

As he sat, the others gave each other knowing looks. "All right." Cheshire purred. "My turn." She reached for the deck and took a card, revealing a seven. "Let's see how much you can handle dragon boy." She laughed as seven drinks were pushed towards Malchior.

The villain just raised an eyebrow. "And what do I do with these?" He asked.

"You drink em, mate." Punk answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it kind of was.

"And how should I do that?" Malchior shot back. "In case you haven't noticed, my current body is made of paper and I don't have a mouth. I can't drink anything."

Billy almost spat out the drink he just took a sip of. "Then what the hell did you come here for?"

Malchior shrugged. "Kyd Wykkyd asked me to."

The circle of villains all looked at Kyd Wykkyd with questioning eyes, which he just shrugged off signing, '_He owed me for helping him get out of his book. I thought it would be more interesting with him here.'_ Then he smirked and projected his thoughts so that everyone but Malchior could hear him. **Not to mention he knows absolutely nothing about modern Earth customs.**

The villains smirked. Kyd grabbed something out of his discarded cloak and sprayed it on Malchior. "Hey! What the..." The bandages shimmered, then were replaced by a young man in red armor and kinda spiky black hair. _'Its a temporary human spell. It'll last for a couple hours.'_ Kyd signed. "Oh. Well... bottoms up, I think the phrase is?"

Malchior downed his drinks without even flinching.

Kyd grabbed a card next and signed a whole line of cuss words.

Another king.

"Dammit." Cheshire growled, taking off her mask for good. "Headbands don't count, Kitten." Billy said, taking off his sunglasses. "If your glasses count, my headband does." "Fine, it don't count then." Billy replied cockily, shimmying out of the top part of his uniform instead. Kitten turned bright red and cursed under her breath. "Leave her alone, Billy." Cheshire warned.

Billy grumbled under his breath. The guys had gotten rid of their shirts... except for Punk. "This isn't even CLOSE to fair!" "Its not our fault your uniform happens to be in one piece. And technically, its your fault." Cheshire pointed out, sneaking another drink. Punk flipped her off and ditched the orange jump suit. "Nice guitar boxers." Angel deadpanned, fiddling around with her helmet. Malchior's eyes went huge when he discovered what the King rule was, but he just kicked off his boots.

Angel took the next card and said, "Yes! I declare Punk's rule to be now nullified!" She slammed down the nine card. The girls cheered, except for Phobia, who seemed to have drifted off into her mind.

Both Johnny and Punk swore loudly. Mammoth looked at them skeptically. "You two were planning on that rule weren't you."

"Duh." Punk answered. "One of the reasons we started this game."

"I wouldn't have admitted that." Mammoth said. The three looked around to see Cheshire, Kitten, Phobia, and Angel glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill, Punk and Johnny would be six feet under.

"Riiiight." See-More said, trying to ignore the evil glares directed at Johnny and Punk. Deciding to go on with the game, he reached for the deck and pulled a card. A jack. "Come on Cheshire, rhyme for us." He said between laughs.

The villainess redirected her glare from Punk and Johnny to See-More. Then she smiled evilly. "Easy. _Punk Rocket is almost nude. Punk Rocket is really screwed._" Before the guitarist knew it was coming, Cheshire took out her claws and lunged at him. Only the fast reflexes of Red X and Angel kept her from ripping him apart.

"Knock it off!" Angel chided as she and Red X struggled to hold Cheshire down.

"Calm down." Red X said firmly. "Or your picture is going straight to Titans Tower."

The villainess calmed down at that. "Aw, I'm only going to play with him a little." She purred. Punk Rocket pretended to check his pulse, then faint.

The villains burst into cackles.

**(Okay, I think we're done for this chapter.**

**Odd One: It is now a fact that Punk Rocket has guitar boxers. Bye byes, remember to review!**

**Aonns: She already said it, but I'm saying it again. Remember to review!)**


	4. Drunken Fight

**Aonns: Hi, hey, hello! And welcome back to the insanity that goes through our minds!**

**The Odd One: Why we aren't in the asylum, I don't know.**

In a corner of the room, Adonis (still angry about his loss to Billy) and Fang were darkly sipping at their drinks as the others played Circle of Death. (let's face it, they seem like angry drunks)

Fang growled at the circle of villains. "Look at that redneck suck up to my girl." Fang hissed angrily as Billy flirted with Kitten. He took another drink. "He's got some nerve!"

Adonis raised an eyebrow. "Didn't _you_ break up with _her_?" He asked, slurring slightly. "Doesn't that make her fair game?"

"Doesn't matter what I did." Fang shot back. "She's still mine."

The two sat in fuming silence for a moment before, oddly enough, Adonis had a thought. "Hey, you know what I think?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Didn't know you could think." He mumbled.

Adonis went on like he didn't hear him. "We both hate that hillbilly. So why don't we go rough him up a bit." He flexed his muscles. "A wimp as scrawny as him wouldn't stand a chance against us."

Fang smiled as his drunk mind caught up with what Adonis was getting at. "Heh, for an idiot like you, that's not a bad idea."

The two stood up and started walking towards where Billy and the others were playing Circle of Death. But they only went one step before they found themselves blocked by Private HIVE and XL Terrestrial.

"And your reason for heading over to the table where they are playing Circle of Death is..." XL Terrestrial said, antenna lowered against the back of his head. Adonis smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Gonna teach the redneck a few lessons. Get outta our way." "Not happening, sir. That is one of the HIVE members, so your going to mess with US first." The Private replied, shield at ready.

Johnny was about to draw another card when he turned around and said, "Hey guys... duck." Everyone dodged as Fang spiraled through the air above them and crashed onto the table, spilling drinks all over himself. Billy managed to drag Kitten away from the now broken table. "Well. That was interesting." Phobia noted. "Aw man, he spilled my beer!" Punk whined.

Kitten glared at her ex boyfriend, and stormed off. Fang got up weakly. "Kitten, that wasn't my-" "Go eat flies!" She snapped, keeping on walking. "Okay, she's pissed." Phobia said. "Shut up, green bitch." Fang growled. Phobia glared. "What did you just call me?"

While those two duked it out, Billy escaped and went after Kitten.

"So, why'd he dump you?" Billy said, no sign of a slur in his voice. Kitten, eyes glazed and curled up in a corner, shrugged. "I don't know... everything was going JUST FINE..." She got up and hugged Billy. "Whoa whoa whoa, wha?" Billy literally froze.

Kitten let go. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "Don't worry about it. By the way... in the mood for a couple more shots?" Kitten grinned. "Maybe..."

While those two flirted with each other, Gizmo couldn't help but cringe. "Ewwww."

As he started making vomiting noises at them, Angel walked up and started giggling. "Awww. Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. '_Don't go meddling. Let them sort it out on their own.'_ He signed._ 'Same for you Cheshire.'_ He shot at the assassin.

Cheshire lowered her camera. "Aw, you're no fun."

Kyd rolled his eyes again as Control Freak waddled up to them. "Uh, guys? Shouldn't we stop them or something?" he asked. The group turned to see Johnny and Punk holding onto Fang, both of them laughing their heads off while Phobia beat the crap out of him. Next to them, Red X and Private Hive were attacking Adonis. It was strange that Red X joined in, but then again they HAD spilled his drink.

They all watched for a minute until Angel said, "Na. Let them duke it out for a bit." Then she blinked as she heard someone laughing next to her. "Uh, Gizmo? What are you doing?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" The tech genius shot back, while holding up a video camera. "I'm getting this on tape."

Angel rolled her eyes and continued watching them get their faces punched in.

* * *

Fang and Adonis finally escaped from the guys beating them up. "Lets... not try that again..." Fang slurred, passing out on the ground. "Wimp..." Adonis mumbled.

* * *

**TIME: 11:54**

"Has ANYONE seen Kyd or Angel?" Punk asked after he shook up one of the beers. Johnny thought for a second. "Not for the past hour, no." See-More glanced up from the six beers on the table. "Guys, just pick your beer. And I haven't seen them either."

See-More, Johnny, Punk Rocket, XL Terrestrial, Malchior, and Control Freak were playing Russian Roulette beer style, and Johnny reluctantly picked up one of the beers. "Bottoms up." See-More said, popping open his can. The cans were popped open, and Control Freak's exploded on himself.

Punk was hysterical and fell off his chair. "You're out, Freak." Johnny said, snickering.

Then XL thought of something. "Now that I think of it... has anyone seen Billy or Kitten for a while, either?" "Nope." Malchior said, grabbing five more beers and shaking one of them up. "Malchior, you've had more beer than anny... anyyy one 'ere. How are you not wasted?" Punk said, his accent a lot heavier. "I'm a dragon. I don't get drunk easy." Malchior said with a smirk.

"... bloody hell."

Phobia wandered over to Gizmo and Red X, who were hunched over something and laughing to themselves. "What are you two up to?" She asked hesitantly.

The two villains shot up and tried not to burst out laughing while hiding something behind their backs. "Nothing." They answered.

Phobia looked at them skeptically before leaning over and glancing at what was behind them. "Dear lord, what did you do to Mammoth?"

The two couldn't take it anymore and fell to the floor in laughter, their markers falling out of their hands as they did. Behind them, Mammoth was passed and Gizmo and Red X had taken it upon themselves to decorate him. His face was almost covered in black marker. He had black circles around his eyes and lines going across his forehead and a mustache under his nose. There was a gear drawn on one cheek and an X on the other.

"Nice signatures." She noted. "You realize he's going to kill you when he wakes up right?"

"Not if he's fighting a hangover." Gizmo pointed out.

Phobia sighed. "You'd better run for cover when he gets over it though."

Red X sat up from his spot on the ground. "It'll still be worth it to see his face."

She couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "Be sure to take a picture for me."

**(The Odd One: This is too much fun.**

**Next chapter is the last one... I think.**

**bye byes, remember to review!)**


	5. The Fun Ends

**Aonns: …Yeah I know it's been a while since we updated. I blame finals (which have been long over and not much of an excuse).**

**The Odd One: Here is the last chapter though! *cheesy grin***

Mad Mod twirled his cane. "Well, that was the most boring meeting I've ever been too." Mumbo nodded in agreement. "I second that... where are the kids though?" "How should I know where the little snots are?"

The two had been walking down the hall when Mumbo looked around one of the corridors and said, "What the..."

It was the kids partying. Johnny and Punk were having another drinking contest, along with Mammoth Control Freak and Adonis (still badly bruised) were now passed out, Malchior was being taught how to doodle on their faces by XL Terrestrial and Private HIVE, and Kitten/Billy and Kyd/Angel were still no where to be seen.

Mad Mod's glasses slipped down his nose. "Well. This shouldn't be a surprise." He said. "Should we... stop them?" Mumbo asked. "Nah, let the duckies have their fun. It'll be their hangover in the morning." Mad Mod said.

Just then, See-More turned around to see the two older villains and his eye turned into an exclamation point. "What the! When did you get here? And where's Cinderblock?"

Red X looked over at him, not bothering to take notice of Mumbo and Mad Mod. "Oh. He wandered off a while ago. He may be dumb as a rock but he can still get bored with just sitting around." Then he saw Mumbo and Mad Mod. "Crap. This can't be good."

That got the other villains attention. One by one they stopped what they were doing, except for Mammoth, Control Freak, and Adonis who were still passed out, to stare at the two older villains in shock.

Finally, Gizmo was the first one to speak. "Aw crud."

"We're…in trouble aren't we?" Phobia asked.

Mad Mod sized the teens up for a moment, taking in the doodles on Mammoth, Control Freak, and Adonis's faces, the empty bottles all over the floor, and noticing the absent teens he was sure had been there at one point. "Don't fret, my duckies." He said with a smirk and a twirl of his staff. "You're a good batch of super-powered wrong-doers. You lot can be trusted in this type of environment." He turned around and began walking away. "Carry on then."

Mumbo just shook his head at the British villain. "Well then, my lovely audience. It's time for my disappearing act." Then with a flash of light and a puff of smoke, he was gone.

The party continued on.

* * *

Kitten had walked back into the remains of the party first, dress slightly askew and hairband missing. After a few minutes, so did Billy, with quite the smirk. See-More noticed this and sidled up to Billy with a smirk on his face. "Well where did you two wander off to, huh?" He asked, slightly drunk.

Billy looked at his friend soberly and created four clones to surround him. "You really wanna go there?" One of the clones asked.

See-More blinked and held up his hands in surrender. "Easy, Billy. I was just having a little fun."

Billy smirked and took back his clones. "I need a drink." He mumbled. Reaching over, he grabbed a beer out of Red X's grip. "Hey!" The thief shouted in protest. Billy didn't take notice of him and chugged the drink as fast as he could (and that was pretty fast). "Hoowee! That feels better." He said when he was done. He wrapped an arm around See-More and Red X's shoulders and started leading them to where the drinks were. "Come on fellas! I'm not drunk enough yet!" The two glanced at the redneck with disgruntled looks but didn't resist. Free beer was free beer. (And they both wondered what was drunk enough for someone who could duplicate a million times over.)

Across the room, Gizmo was nodding drowsily. Punk Rocket noticed this and nudged the small tech genius. "You alright there pipsqueak?"

Gizmo tried glaring at the guitarist, but didn't have the energy. "Can it dome-head." He muttered sleepily.

Johnny walked over and started snickering at the groggy kid. "Awe, is it past your bedtime?" Gizmo could only mutter pseudo insults before he fell asleep.

Johnny started laughing at the boy's inability to stay awake, but stopped after he noticed Punk Rocket wasn't laughing with him. "Hey Punk, what're you doing?" He said, slurring slightly. He turned around to see his friend practically drooling as he stared in the direction of a certain masked assassin.

"I think," Punk said, taking a swig from a bottle he was holding, "I'm gonna go try and do something stupid."

The guitarist got up and started walking over to Cheshire before Johnny could say anything. The biker just shook his head and said, "This oughta be fun to watch." As he said it, he heard a whooshing sound behind him and turned to see Kyd Wykkyd and Angel walking out of one of Kyd's portals. Angel was clinging to the teleporter while both of them sported large content smiles. "Where've you two been?" Johnny asked.

Angel blushed and giggled while Kyd smirked and signed, _'Getting something you haven't had in months.'_

Drunk as he was, Johnny just ignored the jibe about his lack of love life and laughed and pointed at Punk Rocket, who was trying to start up a conversation with Cheshire. Kyd's eyes bulged and he started shaking with repressed laughter. 'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'

"This CAN'T end well." Angel groaned.

Cheshire rolled her eyes as Punk Rocket went off with another lame pick up line. It was like he forgot she tried gutting him a couple hours before!

Well, probably in his inebriated state he did...

Cheshire wasn't sure how she missed Punk's hand moving, but when she felt a sharp pinch, she decided she had enough. Grabbing his arm, she pinned him to the ground. "Touch my ass again, I will cut you in half." She threatened.

Punk whimpered. "G... got it, love. No groping."

For added effect, Cheshire slid her knives out her sleeves and pointed them right at his neck. The result being Punk screaming in a very high pitched voice and passing out.

Johnny, Kyd, and Angel were on the floor from laughing at the scene. They only stopped when Gizmo kicked Kyd in the ribs, muttering something about not being able to sleep with all their racket.

"Awww. Isn't he cute like that?" Angel cooed at the sleeping boy.

"Heh. You say that now, but you don't live with him." See-More said, walking up to them. He picked up the sleeping Gizmo and shook his head. "Gonna have to take this guy somewhere quiet to sleep or he's going to be angry in the morning." He yawned. "Think I might hit the sack too." With a nod at Kyd Wykkyd and Angel, he carried Gizmo out of the room.

Johnny watched See-More go and glance at Punk, who was still unconscious. He thought about it for a bit, while sipping a beer, before finally saying, "Aw screw it." He managed to get himself up and teetered over to Punk. He slung one of the guitarist's arms over his shoulders and started half carrying, half dragging him away.

"Well aren't you helpful." Cheshire said coyly. Johnny had no doubt she was grinning behind her mask. "Helping your unconscious friend? Never knew you were such a softy."

"Can it woman. You might scare Punk, but you don't scare me." He shrugged his shoulder to try and get a better grip on his friend. "Besides, this isn't the first time I've had to drag his sorry ass out of a party."

"I've killed people for talking to me like that." Cheshire said idly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Johnny responded. Cheshire just giggled as Johnny dragged Punk out of the room.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Maybe a party wasn't the best idea."

See-More was clutching an icepack to his forehead, trying to dull the pain of the nasty hangover. Due to this, he couldn't wear his helmet either.

The other teens were in similar, or even worse condition. Mammoth's face was bright red, and marker streaks were still on his face. Gizmo was snoring on his lap. Billy and Kitten were avoiding each other like the plague, the one time they made eye contact, Kitten turned bright red and turned away. Angel and Kyd were being as gushy as normal, or even more so... perhaps last night had helped their relationship.

The only one not affected was...

"You are a such a bastard." Red X groaned to Malchior. The now paper man sighed and said, "Why, because I do not have a hangover? Sorry." Red X flipped him off and took another pain pill. "If you overdose, it'll suck even worse to be you." Malchior noted.

Red X shrugged. "I. Don't. Care." "Quiet, you idiots, here comes the big guys!" Gizmo hissed (he wasn't affected, but that's because he didn't drink, obviously.) Everyone quickly hid the various pain medications and ice packs.

Madam Rouge, The Brain, General Immortus, and Monsieur Mallah walked in. Giving no acknowledgment to last night's little 'fun' they each gave them a titan to take down. "Speedy... now he's cute." Cheshire noted, running her claws over the picture. "Who the heck is Kole?" Billy asked, scratching his head. "I get to work with a puppet to take down a titan no one has even heard of. GREAT." Control Freak sighed. The Puppet King shook his fist at Control Freak.

Angel smirked. "Bumblebee, hmm? The HIVE traitor, what an honor. Too bad I'm working with pimple face." "Your boyfriend was chosen to take down Raven, love. Lucky." Punk Rocket said. Private HIVE groaned. "Man, this kid looks like a wimp. And why do I have to work with Fang!" "Oh bite me." Fang grumbled.

See-More scratched his head. "And... I'm supposed to get to another dimension... how?" "Me, you imbecile." Warp said. Johnny Rancid snickered. "This'll be cake... two little brats? And I get my awesome form back. Best. Day. Ever."

The Brotherhood of Evil left, but not before Madam Rouge stopped and said, "You know, you guys... the legal drinking age in Paris is eighteen, not twenty-one. And clean up your mess." She kept walking.

_And that is why you never base your 'evil take over the world thing' in Paris. Your lackeys will get drunk, fight, and hook up._

_ENOUGH SAID._

**Aonns: Bwahaha! It is complete! (Ahem) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as we did writing it. Cause it was a blast!**

**The Odd One: Maybe we'll do it again sometime.**

_**The Muses: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Odd One: … okay then...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!**


End file.
